1.1.0
This page is to track the development of v1.1.0, if you don't have any of the features listed below, download the newest dev build. Please Note: Stability is not promised, this build is not recommended, use at your own risk. This page does not yet contain the contents from the December 19th Dev Build. Download Latest Dev Build: Here. General *TagAPI Support (colors the overhead names of players) *Fixed bending rechoose being allowed by default (also fixed in 1.0.7). *Improved the Command Interface: added aliases for every command, improved all the help dialogue, made clear all usages, utilitzed colors more in commands that deal with abilities, improved feedback, and more. *New Command: /bending who player. If a player is specified, it returns the bending of that player. If a player is not specificed, it will return the list of online players with their corresponding bendings. *Help Dialog returns something nicer when nothing is specified. *Added permission nodes to choose Bending (bending.) *Configuration Revamped *Added seaLevel option to the config. Allows you to change the sea level. (You may have changed it in a terrain generation plugin, make sure it matches here, if not, you can leave it at default). *Compiled in jre6, to ease the 'Not Working' complaints. *Towny and Factions support. *Changed node to build for WorldGuard / PreciousStones support. *Messages from the plugin now prefixed with Bending in the console. *Bending now tells you what plugins it recognizes on startup. *Region protection finalized. Now works on a per-bending basis. *Jar renamed to Bending.jar for consistency. *Multilanguage support added via a yml file. *New command: /bending language language. If a language is specified and supported by your server's language.yml file, it will change your language. If no language is specified, it will display your language, the server's default language, and a list of the languages supported by the server. *Abilities that can target creatures no longer targets creatures behind the user. *Earthbending reversion now handled on a separate thread - huge performance increase. Waterbending *Wave and WaterWall merged into Surge *Water from ice or water created by Surge is no longer bendable *FreezeMelt renamed to PhaseChange *Added permission node bending.message.nightmessage for allowing the receipt of messages about moonrises and moonsets. *The moonrise/moonset message is now the same as the Waterbending message in the config. *WaterSpout height is now in line with the config. *Fixed an error with Waterbending's no fall damage passive when falling on snow layers. *WaterSpout can be destroyed (EarthBlast, AirSwipe, WaterManipulation, and FireBlast will all destroy a WaterSpout) *Added Ability: OctopusForm . Read the wiki page for more information. *Bloodbending no longer works on targets that can bloodbend. *Fast Swimming does not work when using OctopusForm. *WaterManipulation can now have its target changed with a click. *Removed WaterManipulation's streaming technique. *WaterManipulation can now be destroyed or redirected by another bender with this ability. Shift to destroy, click to redirect, while targeting someone else's bending block. *Wave will now extinguish targets. Earthbending *Oversight in the Tremorsense Config fixed. *Catapult improved. *Added Ability: Shockwave . Read the wiki page for more information. *EarthBlast reworked to allow multiple EarthBlasts at the same time. *EarthBlast can now have its target changed with a click. *EarthBlast can now be destroyed or redirected by another bender with this ability. Shift to destroy, click to redirect, while targeting someone else's bending block. Firebending *HeatMelt and Extinguish renamed to ControlHeat *Added permission node bending.message.daymessage for allowing the receipt of messages about sunrises and sunsets. *The sunrise/sunset message is now the same as the Firebending message in the config. *Added Ability: FireBurst . Read the wiki page for more information. *Added Ability: FireShield . Read the wiki page for more information. *Removed Ability: Fireball - Now partially included in FireBlast. *Firebenders now have the ability to cook food while holding Shift with HeatControl selected. Airbending *Added Ability: AirSpout . Read the wiki page for more information. *AirSpout height is in line with the config height. *AirSuction cannot be used while in AirSpout *AirSpout can now be destroyed. (EarthBlast, AirSwipe, WaterManipulation, and FireBlast will all destroy an AirSpout) *Added Ability: AirBurst . Read the wiki page for more information. *Shift feature to AirBlast and AirSuction , allowing you to select their origins. *AirBlast and AirSuction now have a maximum upwards momentum they can impart on a target, preventing Airbenders from being able to make targets fly ridiculously high in the air under certain circumstances. *AirSwipe can now be charged to increase damage / knockback. *AirShield is now a hemispherical animation. Chi Blocking *Added Paralyze ability. Temporarily paralyze a user, has a rather long cooldown. *Fixed the range of RapidPunch. Category:Updates